


"dada"

by killmongersgurl



Series: dadmonger [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	"dada"

“Can you say, ‘dada’?”

“Dah!”

“Good enough.”

The sound of soft wrapping paper rustling, followed by your daughter’s low grumbling made your ears perk up as you scrolled through your Twitter timeline. You waited a moment to hear another noise from them, only to be met with silence. So you shrugged and your attention returned to your phone.

“Can you say, ‘hello’?”

“Oh!”

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about.”

 _Rustle_.

Pause.

 _Grumble_.

This time you looked up from your phone to stare at the wall, mentally debating whether or not you should step into the kitchen and check in on them. You shook that off with a dismissive shrug. He was the one who asked for this kid, so he wouldn’t be doing anything stupid or weird with her. So you settled back into your seat, forcing your eyes back onto the phone.

“Can you say… ‘cash money records takin’ over for the ‘99 and 2000’?”

Your daughter released a joyous squeal filled with excitement, followed by slobbery gibberish.

“Black. Fucking. Excellence.”

You stood from your seat and made your way to the kitchen before the sound of rustling paper could reach your ears, only to be met with the strangest sight. Your three-month old daughter sitting and bouncing on the kitchen counter with a mouthful of dripping drool, N’Jadaka standing before her with his back turned to you as he bounced on his toes, and an open bag of sweets laying beside your daughter’s chunky leg.

“What’s going on in here?” you asked as you approached them— _slowly_ —because only Bast really knew what was going on in your kitchen.

Your daughter looked to you and raised her arms, squealing as she did a little wiggling dance.

N’Jadaka, however, kept his eyes on his daughter. There was an almost manic grin on his face as he laughed, his chocolate brown eyes brightening as he continued to bounce. “Babe, I was just about to call you in here.”

You looked between the two of them, confusion knitting your eyebrows together in the middle. “And what exactly  _is_ going on in here?”

“Just watch.” He cleared his throat. “Can you say, ‘mommy’?”

“ _Mmh_!”

Your daughter bounced excitedly from her seat as she opened her mouth. Her father dipped his hand into the open bag of sweets to grab a piece of chewy candy, bit a chunk of it off, and popped the smaller chunk into your daughter’s mouth.

Your jaw dropped as the child’s face scrunched up as she chewed with her gums, grumbling as the candy melted into her mouth while she danced in her seat. “ _N’Jadaka_!”

“I know.” He glanced at you before looking to his daughter with pride as he bounced from one foot to the other, a side of his mouth round as he chewed his own chunk of candy. “This little nigga smart as hell. Got it from daddy, didn’t you?”

Your daughter wiggled in her seat, opening her mouth with a squeal.

N’Jadaka grabbed a piece of candy, bit a chunk off, and popped the smaller chunk into her mouth. “Hell yeah.”

They both bounced from their respective positions.

A stunned laugh spilled out of your mouth. This really shouldn’t have been so funny. He had inadvertently set your daughter and himself on a sugar rush, one that he would have to deal with  _by himself_  because you refused to get involved in this mess, but you already knew that he wouldn’t mind.

The fondness that N’Jadaka had for his daughter was a pretty astonishing thing to witness for yourself. It wasn’t like you’d expected him to have some sort of detachment from her which, despite him being the one to ask for this child, wouldn’t have been surprising to you. It was simply the warmth that the child had drawn out of him. It was a lot of responsibility to put on a three-month old child, but within the mere three months that your daughter had been on this earth, she had already done a remarkable job of keeping every negative trait that her father possessed in check, in a much more thorough manner than you.

So you grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and wiped your daughter’s face. “You can’t just train our daughter on candy. She’s not a dog.”

N’Jadaka, as bouncy as ever, barked at your daughter.

Your daughter clapped her chunky hands and released a joyous laugh, one that almost made her fall over.

You caught her with ease and smiled when he placed a kiss onto your forehead. You tickled her round belly, your smile growing as she kicked and laughed. “You also can’t go around calling her, ‘little nigga’.”

He shrugged, spun around, and jabbed at the air a few times. “’Nigga’ is a gender neutral term, babe.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

He laughed as he looked to his daughter. “Can you say, ‘mommy, relax and let daddy do his thing’?”

“Daaaaah! Da-da! Da-da!”

N’Jadaka’s bouncing actually slowed down as he watched his daughter open her mouth for another piece of candy. His brows jumped and he blinked a few times before grabbing a piece of candy, biting a chunk off, and popping the smaller piece into her mouth. He watched her round face scrunch up as she chewed the candy, a little smile touching his lips as he bounced in silence.

“Did you hear that?” he asked after a moment.

You looked to your daughter and wiped her mouth. “Hear what?”

“She said, ‘dada’.”

You smiled at your wiggling daughter. “Yes, she did.”

N’Jadaka clapped and released a laugh that made your daughter squeal and kick her legs. He spun around again before stopping to punch an invisible punching bag. He grabbed two pieces of candy. “Say it again, princess—“

You nodded. “Much better.”

“—and I’ma give you  _two_ extra pieces.” He looked to you with a laugh when she clapped and squealed. “When we gon’ have another one?”

And that was officially your cue to leave.

“Have fun when she crashes!” you called out over your shoulder.


End file.
